fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Lies Love/Issue 1
Issue 1 'is the first issue of Volume One of ''Here Lies Love. ''It was released on January 25th, 2015. ---- The answering system beeped. A deep, soft voice emanated from it. Mariah's face flushed as soon as she heard the man. There was something about that voice that soothened her, really. Just hearing it felt like a dream come true. Her worries drifted away as he started speaking. And though it felt a tad robotic and emotionless, it still made Mariah feel warm, almost as if she had a blind crush on the voice. "''You have five new messages" it said. She could just imagine a tall, buff man with golden hair on the other end, waiting for her to arrive. "Monday, April 23rd" '' "''Hey, girl, hey! How ya doin'? Remember that one guy we saw the other day? At Black Cat? Giirlfriend, he just requested me! He could get it! Alright, I have a plan. We meet tonight at the BC. I'll bring him along, and we'll... see what happens! Kiss kiss!" '' ''"Tuesday, April 24th" "Mariah? Hey, uh... I just wanted to tell you... I'm real sorry for what I did to Ashley back at the BC. She wonn't return my calls, and she won't answer my messages. Could you, I don't know, call her? I'm worrying" '' ''"Thursday, April 26th" "Hey, girlfriend... it's Ashley. I'm telling you my name 'cause you probably don't even, like, remember me. Seriously, what's up with you? You don't call me, you don't text me, you never come over... are you, like, dead? You've been literally the biggest bitch this week. Earth to Mariah, please!" '' ''"Friday, April 27th" "Oh, well, what an interesting fucking story. Now it's my turn. Once upon a time, I did not give a shit. The end. Tell Ashley she can die for all I care" '' ''"Saturday, April 28th" "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to yoou! Happy birthday, dear Mariah, happy birthday to you! How's my little girl doing? Did you get lotsa' presents? Call us sometime, we miss you! You should come over someday, we'll have dinner, and you'll get to see Gavin! Oh, he's just so precious. He just started learning my name the other day. It's the cutest thing ever!" '' ''"Tuesday, May 1st" "Uh... hello? Yes, this is Rick Elliman, photographer for The Cut. I've been trying to communicate with miss... Mariah Shawn? Yes, you. We filed a shoot with you for a list we're trying to do for the best spring outfit. So... are you in? We'll be waiting for your response. Just leave us a call. Thanks" "Wednesday, May 2nd" ''"Look bitch, I asked you to stop calling me. You did enough back at the BC with that Malik asshole. Don't ever try to talk to me again. I don't need you anymore. No one does. Love, Christine'"'' "Friday, May 3rd" "Holla, girl, holla! I miss you! You dead or something? Where are you? Hell-o? Are you, like, ignoring me in purpose? Talk to mee, girl! Are you even listening?" "Saturday, May 4th" "Are you kidding me right now? Let's go out and do something, girl! Did you become, like, a hermit?" Mariah shook her head and stood up from the couch. She had been in there for hours, simply reflecting on her surroundings. The ceiling above her seemed to impress her most, as she just looked up, expressionless. Now, she was finally on her feet. Her eyes rebelled against her, forcing themselves shut as the light coming from the window shocked them. With an arm stretch to end it all, Mariah walked towards the table where the answering machine sat. "Crap... this damn thing never works" she whispered, pressing every button she could find. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" There was a sudden noise coming from the door. It didn't seem to stop, it just knocked and knocked. Mariah hurried towards it, still dizzy from the intense sun. "Who is it?" she asked, leaning towards the peephole. There was no response for a moment, only a few cries. "Please... just... open the door... for the love of god..." -"Who is this? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to look through the peephole. -"Just open... the door... please..." said the voice. -"Umm... alright?" Mariah opened the door, blushing at the voice's mysterious aspect. A tall, tan man swooned through the door, holding his arm in pain. He had a desperate expression, complete with bags below his eyes and a pale, dead tone on his face. "Close the door... close it... '''close it!" -"Okay, okay! Calm-" -"Block it... block it... block the door" -"What? I... what are you talking about?" -"Block the fucking door!" -"Why? What for? What's going on?" -"Just do what I'm telling you! Block it!" Mariah nodded worryingly and slid the small chain in the door through the opening beside it. "Big fucking deal. What do you need?" -"There's... there's..." -"There's what? Talk properly!" -"People... eating... eating... other people..." -"What? Are you high or something?" -"No, god dammit... I got bitten by one of them..." -"Yeah, yeah, right. Get off my pad, I've got enough shit to deal with" -"Don't believe me? Just fucking look!" The man rolled up his sleeve. A long wound lay across it, dripping blood on the floor. There were five visible dents that were lined up by the man's forearm. Fine red threads ran down towards the man's feet. -"What the fuck? What kind of weird shit are you into?" asked Mariah, shocked. -"Nothing, nothing... I was w-walking down the street, and some crazy asshole ran by and fucking bit me..." said the man, shaking. -"And... and... what the fuck am I supposed to do? Why aren't you in- I don't know, the hospital?" -"No, you don't get it... I- I can't go out there, they'll kill me..." -"What? Who?" -"Aren't you fucking listening? They'll eat me alive!" 'Cast' *Mariah Shawn *Ashley (Recording) *Rick Elliman (Recording) *Unnamed Bitten Man 'Deaths' None. Category:Here Lies Love Category:Here Lies Love Issues Category:Issues Category:Juanmaseta